Friday the 13th
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: Last chapter, as promised, lool. What is it about? A surprise for you so I won't reveal anything. Hehehehe
1. Beautiful Morning

**I have just finished my two examinations and I get this idea right away. A liitle bit crazy, I know.. but I like it!! Humour is important for any time.  
**

**  
Friday the 13th**

**

* * *

**CRASH. FIUUUUUU. PRAAANG.  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
PRANG CRACK THUMP  
  
THUMP  
  
"Aaaaahhh!!!!"  
  
"Who's there?!! What's up?!!"  
  
BANG  
  
(Silence)  
  
"Ehm... Kirika? Are you still alive?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kirika? Oh, my God!!!"  
  
Mireille jumps off the bed and runs to turn on the light.  
  
Then she runs back to their bed.  
  
Kirika's not there.  
  
"Ki... Kirika?"  
  
A hand shows up from under the bed. Then Kirika's sleepy face turns up with her Beretta on the other hand.  
  
"Um.. Kirika, what are you doing down there?" asks Mireille politely.  
  
"Somebody has pushed me off the bed. And I am sure it's you." answers Kirika, without any expression. "What happened?"  
  
Mireille grins apologetically, before she turns around to look at the mess in front of her. Kirika stands up and looks around, too.  
  
"It seems that somebody has entered our apartment." says Mireille seriously. She points at the puddle of water on the floor. Her finger goes to the broken windows. The rest is still hanging on the hinges. Out there is a big storm with heavy rain. It is still dark.  
  
"I am sure she is not having a great time out there." Her eyes move to the broken plant pots near the window. "Accidentally knocking over the plants. I wonder where she is, now."  
  
Kirika walks across the room toward the window.

"He.. hey, Kirika, watch out!! They may still be here!!" yells Mireille.  
  
Kirika bends down and looks at the broken pieces of the pots. After that, she stands up and examines the windows.

"What exactly are you looking there for?!" asks Mireille impatiently.  
  
Kirika points at the crashed windows.

"There is a big storm out there. It crashes the windows and knocks down one pot standing at the window sill. The rainwater drips inside and causes this puddle. Then come three shots from you and hit the other pots." She explained expertly.  
  
Mireille is stunned. Slowly she walks across the room and looks at the broken pieces, too. They are surely hit by bullets. She stares at Kirika unbelievingly.  
  
"But I do hear a girl screaming."  
  
"That's me, because you push me off the bed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
(Silence)  
  
"You shall scream more often." Mireille comments. "I don't recognize your screaming."  
  
Kirika nods. "Mm-Hm."  
  
They stand there, face to face. The wind blows hard outside.  
  
Mireille rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay, I have made a wrong interpretation of the sounds _early _in the morning. But that happens some time."  
  
Kirika doesn't give any comment. Mireille has hoped that Kirika would say something, just like, "Don't bother, Mireille. It is nothing unusual."  
  
Yes, she says to herself. It's nothing unusual when you mess up your apartment just because the storm bursts inside. She can laugh at the thought. Anyway...  
  
She turns at Kirika, who is still standing at the same spot like before.  
  
"I have known you a little better by this occasion." she says.  
  
Kirika puts up her puzzled expression.  
  
"You are as talented as a master-detective. And I can really appreciate it." adds Mireille, smirking.  
  
Kirika looks at the floor, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Come, let's have another hour to sleep. It's two o'clock."  
  
"Um, Mireille..... "  
  
Mireille turns again at Kirika, who is pointing at the mess beside her. "What about.... "  
  
Mireille is down in the mouth.


	2. Two Tasks and Sweet Cat

Here we are with the continuation of the day!!! =)))  
  
They need two hours to clean up the broken pots and the puddle. They spend another two hours racking their brain to find out how they can repair the windows momentarily, as the sun rises and announces the begin of the day.  
"Oh, great. Nice way to begin the new day." Says Mireille sulkily.  
  
Kirika stands up and walks to the kitchen.  
  
"I am going to make some coffee," she says.  
Mireille grunts as an answer.  
  
She lays her head on the table. She is really tired. She hasn't gotten enough sleep, but today they shall leave for another task. But....  
  
"Are we going to do the task today?"  
Mireille raises her head 5 cm to see Kirika holding a tray with coffee cups. She voices exactly what Mireille's thinking about.  
  
"Yes. We have accepted the task, and we are going to do it, too."  
Kirika nods and puts the tray carefully on the table.  
  
Piip  
  
Mireille throws a side look at her laptop. Kirika looks up to Mireille. Mireille moves her mouse and clicks on the new mail.  
  
"Uh... Kirika, we have a new task."  
  
Kirika frowns and walks toward Mireille.  
  
Indeed. They have a new task. Strange. Normally, they don't get two tasks in two days successively.  
  
"Uh, and... both tasks shall be done today. What do you think about it?"  
  
Kirika and Mireille look at each other. It is more than obvious that they don't have enough to sleep. They have even thought of canceling the first task. Now they are thinking of taking both task in one day.  
  
Mireille snorts with laughter.  
  
"Don't be too serious, Kirika. Okay, we are not going to take the second task. No matter what happens."

"Uh, Mireille, it's from Les Soldats."  
  
Mireille's eyes grow bigger.  
  
"What?? Where??"  
  
Kirika points at the end of the mail.  
  
"See? Soldats."  
  
Mireille and Kirika look at each other.  
  
"So, Kirika, what do you think about it?"  
  
They look at each other for minutes.

Mireille drinks her coffee up in one gulp.  
  
"More coffee?" asks Kirika.  
Mireille lifts her cup as an answer.

* * *

On the first task, they are supposed to kill a man----including his bodyguards---who is trying to blackmail their client. There is a big scandal involving the client, and his reputation is in danger when someone ever knows about the scandal. It is Noir's task then, to prevent the blackmailer of talking around that thing.  
  
Their target is used to visit his wife's grave each year on her death day. And the day is exactly today.  
  
In the second task—the one from Soldats—they are supposed to assassinate another ally of them, who has turned against them. Mireille comments that they are now nearly part of Soldats. Just like marionettes.  
  
"I hope this time we can get more information about them. I hate it when we do the task but we don't come under the cover of their true identity."

Kirika nods.  
  
Few minutes later....  
  
"Shall we leave now?" asks Kirika from the kitchen.  
Mireille looks at the chaos outside the window.  
  
"Uhm... maybe we would be able to cancel the jobs concerning the weather..."  
It suddenly turns sunny outside. And there are some birds chirping too. Mireille can't believe her eyes and ears.  
  
"Kirika, what is happening? Am I having a halluzination or is it such a beautiful weather out there?" she moans to Kirika, who is just coming from the kitchen.  
  
Kirika walks to an opened agenda.  
  
"Ehhh... today is Friday the 13th."  
  
Mireille looks at Kirika.  
  
Kirika looks at Mireille.  
  
Mireille is still looking at Kirika.  
  
Kirika looks at Mireille without blinking.  
  
"Say, Kirika, more coffee?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
They look again at each other.  
  
Mireille bursts out laughing.  
  
"Don't tell me you believe in such things!!!" she manages to get a sentence out as she laughs.  
  
"Uhm... I dunno." answers Kirika. "But.."  
  
Mireille has stopped laughing. She takes her handbag from the table and walks to the door.  
  
"Come on, Kirika. We should leave now. Or are you going to stay home today?"  
  
Kirika fishes her bag from the floor and follows Mireille without any word.  
  
In less than 10 minutes they are already out of the building. Then....  
  
"Meowww... meooowww..."  
  
Kirika stops walking. Mireille stops walking too. A black cat passes in front of them.  
  
"Meoooww... meooow..."  
  
"What is it, Kirika?" asks Mireille, then she sees the black cat Kirika is looking at. "Don't tell me you want to keep the cat in our apartment."  
  
"Uh, Mireille, black cat normally tells that something bad would happen."  
  
Mireille snickers.  
  
"You are not only a profi-killer and cat-lover. You are also superstitious." she remarks.


	3. Mystery of Black Cats

It is a very large cemetery. Mireille can easily find their target and his companion. There are many people standing in rows just before one splendid builded tombstone. A man kneels on the ground in front of the grave. That must be their target. Then some people move and cover their view.  
  
"Ow, what a beautiful one. I would also like to have such a beautiful tombstone." comments Mireille.  
  
"This guy must have loved his wife so much. But he is also a bad blackmailer, and therefore our target. Well, next year he is not going to visit this grave anymore. But I guess it is okay for the wife when she has her husband with her."  
  
Kirika pulls out her gun.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" protests Mireille.  
  
"Let's finish this job quickly." answers Kirika.  
  
"No, no!! What a vulgar way. Won't you give him the last chance to visit the grave before we kill him?!"  
  
Kirika puts down her gun.  
  
"When you want to,"  
  
Mireille looks back at the people, now they are mourning deeply.   
  
"It is getting long time... what time is it now?"  
  
"Around 3 o'clock, I guess."  
  
"Okay, time to switch to Les Soldats. We have to leave them for a while. Aaaah, but maybe then we would miss them!"   
  
Mireille mutters a curse.   
  
"Shall we split up?" suggests Kirika.  
  
Mireille looks back to the people gathering around at the other side.  
  
"I don't know, we can't contact each other when something happens."  
  
"Where shall we meet this ally, by the way?" asks Kirika.  
  
"Uh.... There we have luck, Soldats has arranged an appointment with him in an underground parking place."  
  
She points at a big building about 30 m from their location.  
  
"Kirika, which one do you want to take over? The man here with the whole people or one from Soldats? And don't forget to ask him about Soldats before!"  
  
"I will stay here, then."  
  
"Good. We will meet again, somehow, around. When you can't find me, just go back to our apartment. When we don't meet each other at home, then one of us may have died, ok?"  
  
Kirika looks at Mireille sadly as she hears her words.  
  
"Don't look so sad. It is a risk as a killer. You know it. It is a business with death, and there is no guarantee that we won't die in the missions."  
  
Kirika nods.  
  
Mireille smirks.   
  
"Just do me a favor when I die. Find my corpse and bury me with a beautiful tombstone, ok?"  
  
Kirika smiles.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Mireille throws a last look at Kirika before she turns to a corner.  
  
Her heart is thumping quicklier with every step closer to the agreed place. Not because this time she has to separate from Kirika. She is really eager to know what Soldats is planning this time.  
  
As she arrives, it is all dark in the parking place. Mireille skulks around, pointing her gun to many direction each time she hears strange sounds. After some minutes on guard she puts her gun down, and exactly at this moment a shot causes her gun to fly off her hand.   
  
Mireille holds on her aching hand and evades more shots. She turns a somersault and reaches for her Walther.   
  
Unfortunately, it is not there anymore.   
  
Mireille is in terror. Maybe she should have given Kirika better instruction about her burial.  
  
More shots.  
  
Mireille jumps behind a car and waits. When she has to, she would protect herself, even if she has no weapon. But then she sees her gun.  
  
There.  
  
A black cat is straying around with her Walther in its mouth!!  
  
Mireille is really angry now. Kirika hasn't the correct information about black cats. They are not telling bad happenings. They ARE the bad happenings!!  
  
Mireille rushes to the cat.  
  
"Meoww!!"   
  
The cat runs as it sees Mireille in a ready-to-attack-pose.  
  
Mireille wants to die.  
  
Why can cats run so quickly?!!  
  
More shots. Mireille is in a big trouble now. It's too dark to see how much people shooting her. The only light source is the big tunnel outside from where she comes. And by the way, she comes here to kill someone. How come she is now being hunted?  
  
Then a thought comes across her mind. How, when it is all planned? Hw, when it is another trap just like in Albert Dux-case? The difference is, that now they are separated. Oh no. Kirika.  
  
Suddenly a man shows up right in front of her and raises his gun.   
  
Oh no.  
  
He shoots. 


	4. Chloe, Kirika, Mireille and the Cat

Kirika waits and waits. Strange. The people are still there, moaning and mourning. How long would they take to finish the procession? She can't wait any longer. She hides her gun in her pocket and walks inconspicuously to the crowd.

She can see all the people surrounding the tomb.... except the man. Kirika stares in terror at the whole people. They are not there to accompany the target. They are there so that the target can leave without being seen by the assassins. Too bad that she just realises it now.

Kirika turns around and rushes out of the cemetery. It is only 10 minutes after they last saw the man. He mustn't be far away.

Then she sees the man. He is about to get in a taxi.

Without losing any time, Kirika takes out her gun and....

TEP

"Ehh.."

... trips over a root. She falls with her face hitting the ground.

(michela : Ouch, Kirika, that must hurt, sorry)

And as she looks up, the taxi is gone. With her target inside.

Kirika can't believe her unluck. Anyway, there is no use of crying over spoiled milk. She stands up and cleans her dusty clothes.

Well, then she has to go to Mireille.

* * *

Click. Click.

"Damn!! My gun!!" screams the man angrily.

Mireille, recovering quickly from the shock, uses a sliding kick to knock over her enemy.

"Aaaaah!"

The man lands harshly on the parking ground. Meanwhile, Mireille disappears between the car-rows.

Mireille looks around in search of the cat.

It's so dark here... She curses quietly.

"Soldats!!!!"

Mireille turns around in shock. What is happening now??!

Then she hears bullets shot here and there. One has missed her by a hairbreadth. What has happened? She asks herself in panic.

How come that they kill each other now?

"Meowwww..."

Mireille's eyes grow bigger. There is the cat, laying comfortably under a car.

"Argh, come, kitty, kitty,"

Mireille bends down the car and tries to persuade the cat to come out. Or at least to give her the gun back.

Then all of a sudden the car starts to give an alarm.

Mireille is terrified.

How come that all happen to her?!!

"Who's there

"_Who's_ there?"

Mireille pulls herself out and hides behind the next row.

BANG BANG BANG PRAAANG

TSIUNG BANG BANG

Mireille doesn't even dare to take a breath.

Strange.

She throws another sulky look at the cat rolling under the car.

Why does the car give no alarm to the cat? Not fair....

"Ugh!!"

Somebody bumps into someone at the row behind her.

The two men point their guns at each other.

"Who are you?" asks the first man.

"Who are _you_?" retorts the second.

"Soldats?"

"What is this Soldats?"

"Whaaat?"

Mireille's head begins to spin. What is that all about? But from the short dialog she can understand that the man asking about Soldats belongs to her target. But who is the second man? There is a big misunderstanding here, but she has no obligation to clear it. The most important thing right now is to get her gun back.

"Hey, stop shooting!!! We have been firing at unknown people!!"

"Ouch.."

"Hey, Pierre, what's up with you?"

"Ouch.. a lady comes my way and turns me off with a sliding attack."

"Does the lady belong to you, guys?" asks the first man.

"No, we have no ladies." Answer the second man.

The first man sighs.

"Can't believe it happens this way. Maybe because it's Friday the 13th,"

More footsteps can be heard. The three men join them.

Mireille peeps through a slit.

Now there are two groups facing each other.

They are now too far away. Mireille can't hear them anymore. She is worried about Kirika. How, when she is trapped too?

At this moment Kirika appears at the tunnel. Mireille recognizes her at first sight. What a foolish girl!!! There's danger inside!!

The two groups spread away as Kirika enters. She can feel that people are hiding between the rows, ready to attack. And one of them is standing right behind her.... Kirika turns around as quick as a thunder and points her gun at... Chloe.

"Hallo." She greets her with a smile.

Kirika believes that her heart has stopped beating for some seconds.

"I know her!!! She is one of Soldats!!!"

And there begins the bullet exchange. Chloe and Kirika fight side by side, while Kirika keeps looking around to see if Mireille is still there.

Chloe runs quickly among the men and kill them without even asking who they are. Kirika does some acrobatic jumps while shooting, then she notices the black cat, which, yawning strolls out from under a car, and it is holding a gun, which is somehow familiar to Kirika.

Chloe turns some somersaults and snatches at the black cat. It mews like crazy as Chloe jumps around with it in her arms.

After making sure that all the men are lying on the ground, Chloe reaches out the cat at Kirika.

"Here."

Kirika looks in surprise at Chloe.

"Is it your cat?"

"Uhm.. no."

"Why do you keep looking at it during the fight?" asks Chloe.

"Uh.. because... "

Kirika snatches the gun from the cat's mouth.

"I am right. It belongs to... "

"Give it back to me!!!"

Kirika and Chloe stare at Mireille, who stands panting about 10 meter from them.

"Mireille! I am glad that you are okay." says Kirika relieved.

"Of course I am okay!!" answers Mireille as she strides toward them.

Mireille snarls at Kirika. She snaps her gun from Kirika's hand and points it at Chloe.

"And you! Why do you keep appearing during our tasks?! What are you planning this time?!!"


	5. Sunlight Gun Party

Chloe shrugs her shoulders.

"I am here to do a task from Altena. I am waiting for my target."

"Go and do your task but never dare to interfere in our business!!" yells Mireille angrily. "Let's go, Kirika!!"

"Uhm, sorry, Mireille, where are we going to? Aren't we supposed to wait here?"

A twitch shows up on Mireille's temple.

"This damn Soldats, putting us in one... oh, speaking about Soldats..."

Mireille walks back toward Chloe and points the gun again at her head.

"What is your intention?"

"I have told you, I am waiting for a target."

"Not that one!!!" yells Mireille hysterically. "Why do you people keep giving us tasks??!!"

Chloe sighs. She turns to Kirika.

"Tell me, is she always so 'excited' when you two get any job?"

"Uhm, actually no." answers the girl truthfully.

Mireille glares at Kirika.

Chloe looks back to Mireille.

"The answer of your questions is, that you have to look for the answer yourself. I have told you that."

Mireille gives up.

She walks around the corpses and spots some strange packets of white powder. She tears off one packet and sniffs at it.

"Drugs." she says shortly.

Now she knows why the second man and his friends are here.

"Poor guys. It seems that they are here to make some illegal transactions. At the same time we also have to eliminate some companions of our target here. We killed them accidentally. No, not we. You two."

Chloe and Kirika look at each other, both of them don't show any repentance if they really do regret what happens.

PIIIIIIP PIIIIIIP

The three girls turn around.

"It's a handy." says Mireille, and starts stamping around to look for the source.

"I've found it."

Click.

"John? Why haven't you notified me about your whereabout? Is Noir dead? Am I saved now?"

Mireille, Kirika and Chloe look at each other.

"John? John? Answer me!! Can I get out of my office now?"

That's all they need to know about their target.

Our three maidens run their way up the stairs. Mireille and Chloe are running at the first place, nearly leaving Kirika behind them.

"Hey, why are you following us??!" shouts Mireille coarsely.

"Uh, Mireille, Chloe...."

"I am not following you. I am on my way to finish my task."

"Whaaat?? Aren't you supposed to be ... uff.. waiting down there?"

Chloe throws a side look at the panting Mireille.

"Emh, girls, I don't want to disturb, but...." interrupts Kirika unwillingly.

"Not now, Kirika!!!" says Mireille determinedly.

"The voice from the handy. It is my target. And you are the one supposed to be waiting down there."

"No!!!" Mireille shouts stubbornly. "That _is_ our target. You are the one who shall leave now."

Chloe quickens the pace as she mutters, "We'll see then..."

"Hey, no fair!!! Wait!!!"

After running some more stairs, they arrive at their destination floor. They have to stop their wild chase anyway, because they are out of breath.

"Maybe he is already gone. We have been spending a lot of time to get here. What do you think, Kirika?"

Mireille looks around.

"Kirika??"

Chloe looks around too. She doesn't find the girl.

"Oh... Where is she? Have I left her somewhere?"

Chloe shrugs her shoulders.

"It can't be. She is better than you,"

"Pardon?"

"Uhm.. nope."

Mireille remembers Kirika calling her and Chloe as they were running up the stairs. What is happening actually? She can't sustain another surprise for today. All she wants to do is to finish this task as quickly as possible and go home.

Mireille glares at Chloe.

"Now we shall talk about this target. I remember just clearly that he speaks about Noir as the one who is about to kill him. Sorry, but you have to go. It's our target."

"I am the true Noir."

"And what are we? The fake ones???"

No, only you, says Chloe to herself.

They run along the corridor. As they arrive in front of the door, Mireille points her gun at Chloe.

"I warn you," she says with this dangerous voice of her, "...stop snapping our target out of our hands. I am asking you politely."

"You are the one who wants to snap my target from me." Chloe shows her knife below her cloak. "I won't let anyone kill my target. Not even you as _her_ friend."

They stand there, looking each other in the eyes and ready to put up a fight.

Then the door opens. Mireille and Chloe look in horror at the person showing up at the door.


	6. End of the Day

"Ki... Kirika?"

The girl stares at both Mireille and Chloe. She holds the black cat, who is mewing in peace.

Kirika stows her gun back to her pocket. Mireille rushes past her to look into the office. Their target lies dead on the floor. Mireille can't trust her eyes.

"How are you... uh... what happened?"

"I don't know that you run in front of us," says Chloe in surprise.

"Idiot, she was definitely not running in front of us!" shouts Mireille impatiently.

"I am taking the lift." explains Kirika shortly.

Mireille's mouth drops open.

"That's not my fault. I have been calling after both of you but no one is listening to me. So, I go alone." Kirika says truthfully, shrugging her shoulders.

Chloe sighs. She comes inside the office and looks at the dead man.

"He is my target." she says.

"No, he is ours." insists Mireille.

Chloe sighs again. At least he is killed by a noir, she says to herself as she peers at Kirika. The latter looks confused at her.

"We are now quit, then. I have once killed your target, now you kill my target."

"No, we are not yet quit!!! This one is also our target!!!"

But Chloe doesn't listen to her anymore. She turns to Kirika, who still holds the black cat in her arms.

"Are you going to take it home?" she asks.

Kirika shakes her head.

"May I have the cat?"

Kirika hands over the cat to Chloe without any objection. Chloe smiles to her.

"Thank you."

"Hey, we are not yet finished with our problem!!" yells Mireille angrily.

But Chloe is already gone.

* * *

Noir fails to do the first task, but they receive the money promised. The man in the graveyard, Lyle Demers, had seen Kirika with her gun before he got into the taxi. He, therefore, forced the driver to drive as fast as he could to escape from Kirika, who actually didn't even make any effort to catch him up.. His taxi got involved in a car accident twenty minutes afterwards.

Mireille rubs her aching head with her bandaged hand.

"Shall I make you some more coffee?" offers Kirika, slightly worried.

Mireille has stopped to talk with her since yesterday. She even avoided to see Kirika in the eyes.

Mireille glances at Kirika and sees her worried face.

"It's okay. I am okay, I mean. Don't worry."

Kirika beams.

Mireille notices Kirika's bandaged knee.

"Did you fall down as you went after Demers?" she asks.

Kirika looks at her knee.

"Yes, but it is okay now."

Mireille sighs.

"That is the worst day in history of Noir." she complains. "And we are, again, not able to get more information out of Chloe."

She throws a side look at her gun.

"I hate the black cat." she murmurs unclearly. "And Friday the 13th too." she grunts.

"Pardon?" asks Kirika.

"Nothing." says Mireille quickly.

She puts down two printed articles in front of her.

One of them tells about the car accident which caused Lyle Demers' death.

The second tells about a mysterious incident in a parking place where some unknown guys were found dead. Since some cocaine packets lie near to the corpses, the police department suspects a fight which somehow occurs between the two groups while doing illegal transactions over the drugs. It ends as all people involved were killed.

"Such things are common," comments a guy from the police department. In the same building a man is found dead in his office. Cause of death—a shot through the chest. Committer : unknown, still in research.

"These coincidences..." Mireille mutters quietly.

Kirika pops up from the kitchen, holding a tray of coffee pot and some cups.

"Did you say something just now?"

Mireille takes a cup from the tray.

"No, I am just thinking about this strange day. But.. at least you did the second one. Great job."

Kirika smiles at Mireille. "Thank you."

"And would you be so nice and look at the calendar if there are some more Friday the 13ths this year?"

Kirika smiles. "Certainly."

"Not that I believe in such things now, of course!!" Mireille adds with every emphasis.

"Sure."

"I am totally exhausted. I want to have some sleep. Don' t wake me up till morning." pleads Mireille.

"Uh, Mireille, we haven't repaired the windows yet..."

"Arrrgggghhhh!!!!"

* * *

In the manor........

"I have brought a cat home."

Chloe shows Altena the black cat.

"Meowwww," it mews contentedly.

"It is another treasure I got from Kirika," Chloe says proudly.

Altena raises an eyebrow, sweatdrops, and tries to smile.


	7. Discussion

The last chapter of this story, yay. I have actually nothing to tell, that's why I put up some topics and make some discussions abt it with my characters here... enjoy!!! And these are only sketches, don't take them seriously, lool.

* * *

****

**Falling from the bed**

Me : "How do you feel as you fall from the bed, Kirika?"

Kirika : "Well it hurts. And I am just dreaming about my past."

Me : "That means you remember something about your past? Can you tell me something?"

Kirika : "I can't. I just have a second amnesia because I fall from the bed."

Mireille : "I know, I know!!! At least I am still here to make a pilgrimage with you, ain't I??"

Kirika : "Yes, but when I know about my past from my dream, you shall not kill me."

Mireille : "In our contract there is nothing told about how you know about your past. I will have to kill you anyway."

Kirika : "My sad ending..."

* * *

**Coffee, instead of tea.**

Me : "I am used with tea as your favourite drink. How come you drink so many coffee in this story?"

Mireille : "Well, tea is suitable for normal case. We are having double case in an abnormal day. We are supposed to drink something different."

Kirika : "I have never thought of that. Haven't you thought that Friday the 13th is normal?"

Mireille : "Oh... uh, okay. It is normal. I just have more appetite for coffee today."

Me : "And how does the coffee taste?"

Mireille : "Uh... actually the coffee tastes a bit strange. You shall look for some recipes in magazines, Kirika."

Kirika : "Okay."

Chloe : "Can we have a mad coffee party?"

Mireille : "No!"

* * *

**Burial**

Me : "Mireille, how would you like to be buried someday?"

Mireille : "Oh, yeah. I wish to wear the best designed costume of the year, of course for summer time! And the coffin shall be wide enough so I can roll around comfortably. The tombstone shall be alike to the one of Lyle Demers' wife. And my grave shall be cleaned every month... or is it better with every week? And you all must visit my grave regularly and don't forget to cry everytime!! Is it clear enough, Kirika?"

Kirika : "Yes, but... what shall I write on the tombstone?"

Mireille : "Mireille, Bouquet, the... ehm... no, no, not the assassin. People will be destroying my grave for it."

Kirika : "Uhm.. Noir?"

Mireille : "No, no, that is worse. Ah,eh... uh..."

* * *

**Action**

Me : "Okay, the next question..."

Mireille : "Wait, may I ask you something?"

Me : "Euh, when you want to..."

Mireille : "Why do I get no chance to show my ability in this story? You let Kirika and Chloe do all the actions!!"

Chloe : "(in her mind) Heheh of course because we are the true Noir."

Kirika : "(in her mind) I would be happy when I don't have to stain my hands with more blood."

Me : "Well... I don't know. Next question, please."

* * *

**Whose Target?**

Mireille : "Okay, whose target is the man actually? It is ours, rite?"

Chloe : "No, that is mine."

Mireille : "Mine!!"

Chloe : "Mine!!"

(at the manor)

Altena : "It is a task for Chloe."

Men : "No it is another trial for Noir!"

Altena : "Chloe!"

Men : "Noir!"

* * *

**Cats**

Me : "Kirika, could you tell me why you take the cat with you as you kill the man?"

Mireille : "You haven't planned to ask me if we could take the cat with us, have you?"

Kirika : "Well, I... I just want to know its name."

(in the manor)

Chloe : "It should be named 'Kirika' because I get it from Kirika."

Altena : "Uh... Chloe, you don't plan to train it to be an assassin, do you?"

Chloe : "Why not? I will search another one as 'Chloe' and they will have to kill 'Mireille'.

Altena : (sweatdrops)

* * *

**Handphones**

Me : "How do you all feel after you finish this task?"

Mireille : "What a luck that we have this handphone which tells us about the whereabout of our target."

Kirika : "What a luck that nearly all people have handphones now. That's why we can use the handphones when they die."

Chloe : "Ck, ck, not all people, my dear. Only the ones who have connection with Soldats."

Mireille : "Do you have one?"

Chloe : "No."

Mireille : (smirking)

Chloe : "Sorry, only the ones who have connection with Soldats and who are about to be killed."

* * *

That's all. Thanks for reading!!!! And thanks for the reviews too!!!


End file.
